Dan and Phil Soulmate Au fics
by QueenKenzo
Summary: This is a One shot series that is a soulmate Au. The pairings are Dan x Phil, Phil x Reader, and Dan x Reader
1. Info

Hey everyone recently I've been so obsessed with soulmate Au's. For those who don't know, these fanfics are based on an alternate universe where there is some object or marking that ties you to your soulmate. I've seen a few out there, but my idea is a bit of a combination/variation of a couple that I've seen. I'm going to do one where you have a mark somewhere on your body and your soulmate has the same one paired with one where whenever you get hurt your soulmate gets a mark on their body where it happened. So I'm going to do 3 different fanfics in the near future all based on this idea. One is going to be a Depressed reader/ Dan. The next is going to be a depressed reader/ Phil. The last is going to be a depressed Dan/ Phil. Let me know if you want any other fanfics for other fandoms/ other pairings for this idea. Please let me know what you think of this idea or if you have questions.


	2. Phan soulmate Au

Ok so this first fanfic is Dan x Phil( Phan) by request. In this Au( set about 6 months after Dan and Phil moved in together. I don't know much about this time period, so please correct me if anything is wrong) Dan and Phil both have this soulmark. Also in case you didn't read the first chapter, soulmates have marks on their bodies in places where the other one got hurt. Let's pretend all this soulmate stuff appears when you turn 16. Enjoy!!

Phil Pov

Phil stared at the faint lines on his arms. He frowned. These marks weren't accidental. Whoever his soulmate was, they were obviously going through some rough times. Phil didn't start seeing marks on his skin until he was 20. It was strange that nothing showed up before then, but Phil had to guess that this meant his soulmate was 4 years younger than him. At first, these marks weren't unusual. A bruise every once and a while. Sometimes a small cut. Phil had to guess that these marks came from his soulmate doing typical stupid teenage things. About a year ago, these marks started to change. They became more frequent, and Phil could tell they came from a small razor or a knife. At first Phil was scared to talk about it on YouTube. He was always insistent that if he met his soulmate, it wouldn't happen because of YouTube. But Phil was becoming worried, and figured he had no other choice.

Phil looked up at the camera on the tripod in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a few nervous breaths before starting

" Hey guys. I know this isn't something I've ever talked about on this channel, but I really feel like this is something I need to do. Recently, I've been noticing marks show up on my arms. My soulmate is….. suicidal. I'm getting worried. First of all I'd like to say. For those of you who are cutting, stop...please. Even if you're not my soulmate, I love each and every one of you. You guys are my fans. I care about you guys. There are other solutions to this problem. Please just stop. Second of all, if you guys could please let me know what your soul mark is I'd love to see them. To help this out, I'm going to show you mine" Phil took a minute to lift his ankle to the camera to show his mark. "Please guys don't fake this. I know there will be people who fake this but I want to find my soulmate. Don't pretend to be something you're not"

Phil ended his video and did some quick editing before uploading his video. He posted about the video on Twitter before collapsing on his bed.

Dan Pov

Dan heard Phil in his room making a video. He only heard an occasional word. From what he heard, Dan guessed it was something about soul mates. Dan was immediately interested. He waited for about an hour before he saw that Phil had uploaded the video. Dan quickly clicked on the video and plugged in some headphones to watch it. Dan didn't usually watch that many of Phil's videos, but he was excited for this one. The video started and Dan silently watched. At first he was a bit confused but when Phil showed the camera his soul mark to the camera.Dan's breath caught in his throat. He silently pulled up his pant leg to reveal the matching mark. Dan closed his eyes. He couldn't let Phil know about this. And he couldn't cut any more. That would just make Phil more suspicious. Instead, Dan pulled out a sharpie and started writing hurtful words on his skin.

Phil Pov

It had been a couple of weeks since Phil had uploaded the video. No new marks had shown up, but Phil still hadn't found his soulmate. Of course there were the people who faked their soul marks, but none of them were his match.

Phil sat on his bed checking for any marks. Of course he had already checked, but he needed to be sure that nothing new had shown up. Other than a small spot that Phil guessed was a minor bruise, he saw nothing wrong. Suddenly Phil remembered that he had promised the fans there would be a new video on Dan and Phil Games. It was now a week late. He jumped out of bed and ran to Dan's room to go get him. He pulled the door open without even knocking. Dan saw him and quickly pulled his sleeves down to cover his arms. Phil walked over to him and grabbed Dan's arms. Dan quickly pulled his arm away but Phil gave him a stern look and Dan gave Phil his arm. Phil slowly pulled the sleeve up to reveal hundreds of terrible insults ranging from "untalented" to "freak". Among the sharpie markings were dozens of scars. Phil pulled Dan into a hug. A few tears slid down Dan's cheeks and onto Phil's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me me Dan?"

Dan said nothing but just pulled away and gently pulled his pants up to reveal his ankle. Phil softly gasped. There on his ankle was the very same mark that he had on his ankle. Right next to the mark Dan had written "you freak. He doesn't want you. He never will" Phil said nothing but just pulled Dan onto the bed and held him as he cried. Right as Phil felt his eyes starting to close from lack of sleep, Dan whispered softly into Phil's ear

"thank you Phil"

Phil just smiled and pressed his lips softly to Dan's in a short but sweet kiss. He felt Dan smile into the kiss and Phil pulled away. Phil laughed and said,

"You know there's no one I'd rather have be my soul mate, right?"

And with those words, both Dan and Phil drifted off into a dreamless sleep


	3. Dan x Depressed Reader( both genders)

Hey everybody. This fanfic is Dan x Depressed Reader by popular request. In this fic both you and Dan have this mark( aka the same one as in the Dan x Phil one). This fic is set this next summer ( when they'll be on tour) Also in case you didn't read the first chapter, soulmates have marks on their bodies in places where the other one got hurt. Let's pretend all this soulmate stuff appears when you turn 16. Enjoy!! Also there may be a few similarities from the Dan x Phil chapter, but I'll try to make it different.

Dan fell back onto his bed and sighed. Today wasn't turning out to be the best day. His soulmate was cutting. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked at the faint mark. The cutting had been getting worse. He had started wearing long sleeves to all the tour locations as to not worry any fans. As someone who had depression, Dan understood the feeling of wanting to cut. He was just getting worried. With no way of contacting his soulmate, he was worried this would end with a life being lost. Dan pulled out his phone and pulled up Twitter. He clicked to make a post. It said " Please send me pictures of your soulmark everyone. I know I don't really like talking about my soul mark, but this is important". Immediatly people started responding. Every one from Phans to famous people like Shane Dawson( because we all know he's obsessed with Dan and Phil) seemed to be sending him pics of their soul mark. He knew it was a bit much to hope that his soulmate was a fan, but he had to start somewhere. He didn't want to make a video about it because as much as he knew he would be able to reach more people that way, he knew that anyone who's depressed won't respond to a video explaining the situation( I don't know if this makes sense but it's like how in the Phan chapter, Dan wouldn't respond to the video of Phil asking for people mostly because Phil explained the situation)

Y/N Pov

You stared at your (phone/computer) screen at Dan's tweet. At first you thought about responding, but then you started thinking about it. There was no chance you were Dan's soulmate. Responding to him would only upset you more when he found his beautiful spulmate because responding would mean that you thought you had a chance. So you ignored his tweet and pulled out your razor. It wasn't until a week later when Dan tweeted again saying " Please guys I need more of you to send me pictures. Just do it for me"

So Y/N took a picture of her soulmark and sent it to him. You quickly forgot about it and so when you opened Twitter the next day, you were surprised to see that Dan had followed you back and sent you a DM:

( italics: Dan, bold: you)

Hey I know this sounds insane, but you're my soulmate. I need to know something. Why are you hurting yourself?

Are you serious? This is crazy!!! I don't think i can really explain why I'm depressed over a DM

Are you coming to see Phil and I on tour?

No I can't afford it. I just dropped out of college and my mom is barely supporting me. She won't pay for it because she said it's "not necessary" Sorry

I'm giving you free tickets. How many do you want? And for what location?

Just one ticket. And Y/P/T/L( your preferred tour location) but I could never ask that of you. Nonsense I just bought the ticket for you. When you get there just tell them who you are and they'll know what to do.

Wait I have no way to get there. I'm sorry I can't go.

No you're going. I just set up a plane ticket and booked a room for the same hotel Phil and I are in for ( day that the tour is coming to your location)

You thanked Dan before saying goodbye. You looked at the calender by your desk before panicking. You were leaving tomorrow. You quickly grabbed your suitcase and thew a bunch of clothes in it before laying on your bed to try and take in what happened. You let out a loud squeal before sighing. You were going to have to talk to Dan about your depression. It wasn't something you liked talking about. But you knew you had to talk about it sometime. After scrolling through Tumblr for the rest of the day, you fell asleep.

The next morning you took a quick shower and did ( normal makeup/ hair / other morning ritual). On the uber ride to the airport you realized you didn't have a plane ticket. You pulled out your phone to DM Dan and saw he already DMed you saying that all you needed to do was tell anyone working at the airport your name and they would give you your ticket. That seemed easy enough. So when you got there you just walked up to someone and asked them. They handed you a ticket and told you that you could go through security. After you were on the plane, you started to panic a little bit. You had never been on a plane before and realised you really didn't like it. You pulled out your phone and realised Dan had DMed you again.

I realized that you might be freaking out, so I've let the flight attendants know and they're going to give you some headphones so you can watch ( your favorite movie) just relax and let them know if you need anything. They're more than happy to help

You smiled at how sweet Dan was being. Dan was right. Within a few minutes, you were brought a pair of headphones. You relaxed the rest of the flight. Finally, you got there. You smiled when you saw a sign with your name on it. Dan had sent a driver for you. You walked over to the man and he showed you to his car. He drove you to the hotel you were going to and handed you the key to your room. You found your room and fell onto your bed. After taking a short nap you took a shower and prepared for the tour. You pulled on your favorite Dan and Phil T-shirt( i was thinking the one that says " the cat whiskers come from within" but if that's not the one you want, make it any other one). You got an uber to take you to the location and told the person asking for tickets your name. She directed you to a front row seat, and you almost screamed. This was amazing!!! You sat down in your seat and waited for the show to begin. You loved the show, and afterwards, there was another driver waiting for you. He took you back to your hotel. Right before you got out, the driver told you not to go to your room but to go to room number ( your favorite number). You were confused but headed to the room you were directed to go to. You slowly knocked on the door, and almost screamed when Phil Lester opened the door. He directed you to go inside before stepping out of the door himself.

"Dan she's here" he yelled.

Dan walked out of one of the rooms and smiled. He smirked when he saw what you were wearing. He took your hand and lead you over to the bed. He then pulled out a sharpie and drew some cat whiskers on you

"There," he said. " Now your outfit is complete."

You blushed and gave him a short hug. He hugged you back but when he pulled away his expression was serious.

"Why have you been cutting Y/N?"

You tried to speak but you found that you couldn't. Tears came to your eyes and you looked down, ashamed. Dan pulled you into another hug. This hug was was longer and lasted until your tears were all spent.

"No it's ok. You don't have to tell me yet. Tell me when you're ready. Just know that I'm here for you. I care about you and I'm worried about you." Dan spoke softly trying to comfort her.

After a minute, you realized what you wanted to do. You looked Dan straight in the face, and oulled him into a sweet kiss. You pulled out of the kiss and just let yourself get lost in Dan's embrace.

More than 2 months later, Dan was ready to introduce you to the Phandom. So he set up the camera while you sat on his bed. A few minutes later, you and Dan were sitting in front of the camera explaining the WHOLE story. You included the depression because you didn't want to hide it from his fans. After you were done, Dan went to turn off the camera but stopped before he did. He sat back down and spoke softly to the camera " listen for those of you who are suicidal and cutting, this message is for you. Stop!!! Please. Somewhere out there someone cares for you. Whether it's your soulmate or just a friend or maybe just the kid sitting in front of you in your math class. They care. They will miss you even if you dont think they will." At this point a single tear fell down Dan's cheek and you leaned in and kissed the tear away. You knew Dan might decide to edit this out, but you did it anyway. Dan looked at you and mouthed "thank you" before turning back to the camera. "Also I just want all of you to know that I care about all of you. I know I haven't met all of you, but all of you make my life amazing with all your comments. I just want any of those who are seeking to end their lives to reconsider it. Please"

Dan ended the video. You knew he needed to edit the video but for now he just held you as you cried softly in his arms.

Thank you guys. All of you are amazing. I know this is a fanfic, but this message is serious. Someone cares about you. Please listen to this message


End file.
